


What Should My Next Weapon Be?

by spacetimerift



Series: Firestorm 2020~ [4]
Category: The Lobby
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Firestorm Week 2020, Judas is still Themself but Gerard was reborn mortal, Other, actually lemme revise that: very angsty, kinda angsty because Judas has to wait for their husband to come of age in cycles, sorry Cain I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimerift/pseuds/spacetimerift
Summary: When one boy speaks, the storms will listen.(title from Another Way Out by Hollywood Undead)
Relationships: Judas/Gerard | Gee (The Lobby)
Series: Firestorm 2020~ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	What Should My Next Weapon Be?

It has been said for ages that the violence of a storm is the anger and sorrow of a god that has lost their love. They say so, for in the center of a hurricane, in its very heart, there is silence. Gerard often heard it called the silence of heartbreak, but he’d never understood how the profundity of the emptiness could have so much pain. He often went out into the wild winds wearing only trousers and a light shirt, listening for a voice in the storm. He dreamed of lightning when he remembered his dreams at all, and it spoke with an emotion that brought him awake with tears drenching his pillow.  
Gerard had always been a strange child according to the village he was born in, hot to the touch without being sick, and drawn to flames with unerring certainty. Though none dared mention it, the weather ran in parallel with his emotions, with thunder echoing in the mountains when he cried, barely-clouded skies and sun when he felt alive. It continued for too long to call coincidence, but what connection was there to make? It was fact that Judas caused the storms, and they could never do so while in a mortal form. It would be different if Gerard could see the pattern, if he knew what it was he did. He could be a whisperer to the storms, but though he spoke to them, he did not understood that they answered.  
“I love you,” said the hurricane to the boy on fire, “I miss you.” And he smiles back to them, unable to hear their sorrow. And he is safe there, almost in their arms again, so close to being within reach. But he does not know, maybe never can, and this is not the first time he was almost returned. Judas has waited for decades, for centuries, watched the boy become a man, only to die and be reborn again. They’d hoped it would hurt less each time, to see him go. But the anger stopped simmering and now it holds at a raging boil. They scream into the night, wanting him back beside them, smiling and so, so warm.  
He sits on the rooftops at night, letting the wind tousle his hair. Sometimes he thinks when he talks to the sky, it listens. He wonders about the god Judas, and what could have made them so sad. He wonders what love that pure would be like, if he could feel it someday. He wonders why his heart belongs to the storms, to their chaotic certainty. If only, if _only_ , he could hear them call his name.


End file.
